Ready or Not
by Lady Azura
Summary: She was going to be the death of him. Of this, he was certain.


Summary: _She was going to be the death of him. Of this, he was certain._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I haven't written any Eclare in a while, and I've missed it. So without further ado, here's a oneshot.

X

**Ready or Not****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

There it was.

Smooth, creamy, begging to be kissed.

Eli squirmed as he watched Clare tilt her head slightly, exposing more of her delicate neck as her brow furrowed in concentration. She was completely oblivious to what she was doing to him. With her hair clipped back and only a few curls framing her face, Eli couldn't peel his eyes away from her soft skin. As she lifted her pen to her lips and chewed on the tip, Eli had to bite back a moan, his jeans growing increasingly uncomfortable as he continued to sit and stare at her.

She was going to be the death of him. Of this, he was certain. For a brief second, he chanced a glance at her bedroom door. It was closed, to give them some privacy while they studied, but Eli knew that at any moment, Helen Martin could barge in unannounced – and he was already on thin ice with her. The smart thing to do would be to control himself, and wait until he got home to fix his "problem". But the dumb part of his brain wanted nothing more than to pin Clare down and worship every inch of her body with his tongue.

Oh, fuck it.

The mattress dipped, and before his girlfriend could react, his lips were pressed against her porcelain skin. Dropping her pen, Clare let out a small gasp.

"E-Eli?" She breathed, not entirely sure what he was up to.

"You're so beautiful…" Eli murmured, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear, and back down again.

Clare's gaze flickered to her door, the knowledge that anyone could walk in on them lingering in the back of her mind like a dark cloud. But as Eli continued to pepper her skin with light kisses, her worries began to fade away, replaced with a lightheaded feeling, and she decided to throw caution into the wind. If they got caught, they got caught. Eli was going off to college soon and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

With that in mind, Clare shifted slightly so that she was facing him, and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Eli wasted no time coaxing her mouth open with his tongue, his hands falling to her hips and toying with the hem of her blouse. They'd gotten a little more intimate over the past couple of months, savoring every second they spent together while they still could, but hadn't yet crossed the final threshold. They were waiting for the right moment for that.

Feeling Clare smile against his lips, Eli slipped his hands under her shirt, caressing her smooth stomach. Clare sighed contently, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair while Eli's hands continued to roam, venturing upward and brushing over her bra before wandering back down. Clare broke the kiss with a small pout and leaned back, away from his touch. Eli arched a brow in amusement, a crooked grin tugging at his lips. Meeting his gaze, Clare slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, watching as he fought to restrain himself, and let out a small giggle. Once she was done, she shrugged the material off her shoulders and lay back against her pillows.

"Well?" She challenged, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Eli licked his lips and crawled on his knees towards her, kneeling between her legs and taking in the beautiful sight before him. Clare's chest heaved with every breath she took, her breasts straining against her bra and threatening to spill out. The very thought was almost enough to make him lose it, but Eli prided himself on his self-control and managed to maintain his cool. Leaning down, he kissed her neck once more.

Clare sighed, threading her fingers through his hair and closing her eyes as he sucked and nipped at her skin. She knew there'd be a mark later, but it was nothing some concealer and a scarf couldn't hide. As his mouth journeyed down between the valley of her breasts, Clare could feel her heart start to beat faster. Then he made a swift tug at her bra, exposing her right breast to the cool air and making her breath hitch. Before she had time to react, he'd taken her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God!" She gasped, her back arching off the bed as a jolt of pleasure coursed through her entire body.

Much to her dismay, Eli pulled back and pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing her to be quiet. Clare bit her lips together and nodded, sparing a quick glance at the door and listening to make sure no one had heard her, before focusing her attention back on Eli. Eli quickly resumed where he'd left off, flicking his tongue out and swirling it around the pink bud. Clare squirmed relentlessly, her hips rising off the bed and skirt riding up. Eli groaned, reaching down and cupping her ass to bring their bodies closer, wanting her to feel what she was doing to him. Clare promptly hooked her legs around his waist, moving her hips against his in a desperate attempt to ease the tension between her thighs.

"Fuck, Clare." Eli pulled back, his face contorted in pleasure.

"Don't stop!" Clare hissed.

Eli nodded, making quick work of her bra and tossing it aside before taking her other nipple into his mouth. Clare threw her head back, trying not to make any noise as she ground her hips against her boyfriend's. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and blushed furiously but didn't stop. Eli drew back, thrusting against her and watching her mouth fall open in delight. It wasn't long before the ball of pleasure coiling inside of her finally burst, making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Eli!"

Eli kissed her hard, swallowing her moans as she shuddered and convulsed beneath him. He waited until she came down from her high before breaking the kiss, gazing down at her lovingly.

"Oh…" Clare panted softly, her eyes wide. "Oh, wow… that was incredible…"

Eli couldn't help but smirk, her words doing wonders for his ego.

"Your welcome." He teased, kissing her nose.

Clare giggled while Eli sat up to retrieve her bra and shirt. As Clare buttoned up her blouse and made herself presentable, she glanced over at him.

"You know… my mom and Glen are going away for the weekend." She told him.

"Oh yeah?" Eli said.

Clare nodded while combing her fingers through her hair.

"So… I was thinking… I could maybe spend the night at your place. If that's okay." She went on.

Eli stared at her for a moment. "You mean like…"

"Yes." Clare confirmed. "I'm ready, Eli."

Eli's face broke out into a grin.

"Well, it's about time Hotel Eli had some business."

"Eli!"

X

**FIN**

X

**So… that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
